The Next Generation
by charmedlily
Summary: The trio's offspring are going to Hogwarts... Sequel to The Wedding! R&R Please! I AM PROBABLY NEVER GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY... SORRY! IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED IN TAKING UP THIS STORY PLEASE LET ME KNOW. - THANK YOU - Charmedlily
1. A new era

The Next Generation

"A new era"

Disclaimer: I only own the plot… and a few characters, every thing else belongs to J.K Rowling.

Summary: The offspring of the trio are going to Hogwarts…

A/N: Wow, I did not expect the writing fairy to visit me so soon! So here is the sequel to The Wedding… enjoy.

**Godric's Hollow…**

"Daddy!" a little girl with auburn hair and bright emerald eyes called out.

"Yes?" her father asked amused as his daughter came into the kitchen.

"Sirius stole my letter and won't tell me where he put it." She explained.

"It wasn't me!" another voice claimed and walked into the kitchen.

"Was too!" She cried looking at her brother who had their father's messy hair and their mother's chocolate eyes hidden behind wire-framed glasses.

"Break it up you two." Harry said with a tone that left no room for argument, then added "Lily, do you think maybe you misplaced your letter?"

"I've looked everywhere daddy." Lily answered him looking sad.

"Cheer up flower; I'm sure it will turn up." He said using her favorite nickname.

"But Daddy, what if it doesn't turn up? How will I know what to buy?" she asked.

Harry chuckled a bit then said "I'm sure that Skylar or Summer won't mind sharing they're letters." As he finished his sentence his wife came into the kitchen holding his other son by his ear.

"Brian, why don't you tell your sister where you hid her letter?" His wife asked with just a touch of anger in her voice. Lily looked over to her other brother who looked exactly like Sirius.

"I put it in the top drawer of your dresser." Brian said.

Lily turned to Sirius and said "Sorry."

Sirius pretended to be offended but gave up and said "That's alright."

Lily, Sirius and Brian left the kitchen the latter getting glares from his parents and his siblings.

"What are we going to do with them?" Harry asked his wife once they left the room.

"_We_?" 'Mione asked jokingly.

Harry smiled and answered "Yes, _we_."

She looked at him thoughtfully and said "I don't know… try to prepare Hogwarts for another set of pranksters I guess."

**Ravendor…**

(A/N: Ravendor is Ron and Luna's home (get it? Ravenclaw and Gryffindor smashed together Ravendor))

"Are you two ready to meet Lily yet?" Luna asked her offspring.

"I'm almost ready mum." Her son Skylar answered while her daughter Summer rolled her eyes for she was already ready.

"Come on Sky! We're going to be late!" Summer called up to her twin brother.

"I'm coming," he called back and descended the stairs into the living room where his mum and sister were waiting and added "Happy?"

"Yes." Was they're reply as they headed into the kitchen to use the fireplace.

Summer went over and took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the flames as she called out "_Godric's Hollow!_" a soft whoosh sound followed and she vanished into a cloud of green. Her bother and mum followed soon after. (A/N: Ron's at Quidditch practice)

**Godric's Hollow…**

Three figures appeared out of the fireplace a few minutes apart in a semi-clean kitchen.

"Hermione?" Luna called out into the house.

"Coming!" a voice answered her call and an auburn haired witch walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Aunt Luna, Sky and Summer!" she said excitedly

"Hello Lily." The twins answered in concert and Luna said "You know I'm not really your aunt dear." In her odd manner that everyone in the family was used to by now.

"I know, but it's a hard habit to break." She answered as her mum walked into the room.

"Hello Luna." Hermione said then added "Hello you two."

"Hi 'Mione." They replied as an owl swooped into the kitchen and headed over to her.

Hermione took the letter from the owl and said "Blast!"

"What's the matter mum?" Lily asked

"The ministry needs me… is it alright if you took Harry and the twins with you Luna?" Hermione said

"No, I don't mind." Luna answered her.

"Harry!" She called up once she got Luna's okay.

Harry came running down the stairs and stopped when he realized that there was nothing wrong, Hermione just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?" he asked once he recovered from his entrance.

"I need you to take the twins along with the rest of this bunch to Diagon Alley, I need to go to the ministry." Hermione told him still amused.

"Okay, but why does the ministry need you?" Harry said

"They need a healer… and I was the only one available apparently." She answered.

"Alright, you better head off then and we'll see you later." Harry said then called up "Sirius! Brian!" and getting no replies from either of his sons he tried again "Sirius and Brian get your little 8 year old arses down here now!"

Hermione just shook her head and headed over to the fireplace and called out "_The Ministry of Magic!_" and vanished in a cloud of green.

Harry decided to try again "SIRIUS JAMES POTTER AND BRIAN JOHN POTTER GET DOWN HERE _NOW_!"

Suddenly two boys appeared as if by magic on the top of the stairs "Yes?" Brian had the nerve to ask.

Harry just glared at him and said "We're going to Diagon Alley, so get your allowances were leaving shortly."

They vanished again reappearing minutes later in the kitchen and Lily said "Let's go!" impatiently and led the way to the fireplace.

She grabbed a bit of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace and called "_Diagon Alley!_" followed by her siblings, her father, Skylar, Summer and Luna.

A/N: Well that's all for this chapter, next chapter will deal with Diagon Alley and possibly 9¾. R & R please. – Charmedlily

(7 pages and 972 words)


	2. Diagon Alley Part I

The Next Generation

"Diagon Alley"

Part I

Disclaimer: I only own the plot as well as any characters you do not recognize, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: The offspring of the trio are going to Hogwarts…

_**Recap:**_

Lily said "Let's go!" impatiently and led the way to the fireplace.

She grabbed a bit of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace and called "_Diagon Alley!_" followed by her siblings, her father, Skylar, Summer and Luna.

_**End Recap…**_

**Diagon Alley…**

The seven of them appeared moments latter in the Leaky Cauldron; Harry led the way towards the archway into Diagon Alley. As they passed through the throng of people shouts of 'The Chosen One!' rang out pointing to Harry, Lily looked up to her father just in time to see him roll his eyes and giggled a bit. Harry just raised an eyebrow at his daughter's giggling fit and continued into the area where the archway was to be found; when they reached the wall he drew his wand and tapped three times a certain brick so the archway would open. (All the kids have been there before so were not surprised by Diagon Alley's sudden appearance.)

They all headed to Gringott's to draw out some money; as they passed people whispers broke out as people pointed (without hiding they're accusing fingers) at Harry and the rest of the entourage a few even pointed to Lily and the twins, when Harry saw that his daughter and his friend's kids were getting pointed at by the other witches and wizards there he started to glare at the worst offenders; which made them reconsider there actions. (A/N: You do NOT want an angry Harry!!)

They finally reached Gringott's and entered, the goblins glared at Harry and he mused '_well at least its better then being stared and pointed at… thou I'm not so sure I should have entered'_.

The goblins got their gold in record time and practically threw all of them out of Gringott's.

"Now where to first?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Ollivanders!" Three cries rang out excitedly.

"Oh no, you three aren't getting wands until the end of shopping." Luna said firmly.

"But, _Mum_" The twins started to say but Luna cut them off

"No But's… now let's head over to Madam Malkins to get you'll robes." Luna said giving her two no room to argue, while Lily looked beseechingly at her father who pretended he could not see the sad puppy-eyed look she was giving him.

"Great Idea Luna!" Harry said to get his daughter off his back and started to walk towards Malkins. (sp?) Lily stuck her tongue out at him behind his back while her brothers chuckled so she glared at them.

After visiting Malkins the party went to go buy books, quills, and other necessary items for school.

"Would you like and owl?" Harry asked his daughter.

"No, I want a cat." Lily replied

"Alright if you're sure." He said and headed over to Elope's with Lily trailing behind him so she could pick out her cat.

**TBC….**

A/N: Sorry I'm going to end it here 'cause I don't know what type of cat to give Lily and what kind of wands to give the twins or Lily, so if anyone has any suggestions they would be most appreciated. R&R please! – Charmedlily


	3. Diagon Alley Part II

The Next Generation

"Diagon Alley"

Part II

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and a few characters that you don't recognize.

Summary: The offspring of the trio are going to Hogwarts…

A/N: I realized after I put up the last chapter that Eeylops only deals with owls so I changed it to the Magical Menagerie that Rowling used in the third book. R&R please.

_Recap:_

After visiting Malkins the party went to go buy books, quills, and other necessary items for school.

"Would you like and owl?" Harry asked his daughter.

"No, I want a cat." Lily replied

"Alright if you're sure." He said and headed over to the Magical Menagerie with Lily trailing behind him so she could pick out her cat.

_End of recap_

When they entered the Magical Menagerie they saw that there wasn't much room inside for it seemed that every available space was taken by a cage of some sort. Lily looked around in awe while Harry mumbled "I had forgotten about the smell…" Lily spotted the cats right away and headed over to them.

She quickly saw the one she wanted and said "Daddy, I want that one." Pointing to the cat, Harry looked over to where she was pointing and saw a coal black kitten with vivid purple eyes. The witch at the counter also heard her request and said "Ah, a wise choice young one… that one there is part Kneazle and will remain your faithful companion through out your years at Hogwarts and beyond." Lily grinned and looked to her father for his reaction, but what she saw in his face worried her. Harry meanwhile had a flashback to his third year when Hermione had come out of this shop carrying what looked nothing like a cat, and remembered how Crookshanks, for that is his name helped him to realize that Sirius was falsely imprisoned for crimes he did not commit.

"Daddy?" Lily asked

Snapped out of his recollection he looked down at his daughter's worried face and smiled reassuringly at her and said "We'll take him."

"Very well that will be a total of 7 knuts." The witch said.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his money bag carefully counting out the correct amount and handed it to the witch. Lily scooped up her new cat and led the way out.

"So what are you going to name him?" Harry asked her

"Faithful" Lily replied.

"Any reason for that particular name?" he inquired

"Yes, the lady in there said that he'll always be faithful so that's why his name should be Faithful." Lily told him.

He just nodded as they rejoined the Weasleys, the rest of the shopping seemed to just fly by after that and before anyone knew it, it was time to buy the youngsters they're wands.

"Okay you lot the only thing left to buy is your wands" Luna said

"All right!" The young trio called out and darted into Ollivanders.

"Why do I have a feeling that we're going to regret buying they're wands soon?" Harry asked Luna

"Because they'll be trying out hexes on each other." Luna stated simply as they walked calmly into the shop.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere inside the shop signaling they're presence.

"Oh, wait you can't bring in your twins yet." Luna said then added "Anyway, I forgot I have to get Ronald something for Christmas." Luna said and exited the shop followed by Sirius and Brian, leaving a bewildered Harry with the rest of the kids.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice making the four of them jump slightly "Ah, Mr. Potter so good to see you again, Holly and Phoenix feather; eleven inches if I remember correctly"

"Yes, you remember correctly Mr. Ollivander." Harry said.

"Goodness, I hope these aren't all yours" Mr. Ollivander remarked seeing the twins and Lily.

"No," Harry said walking over to Lily and placing his hand on her shoulder "Only this one."

Mr. Ollivander nodded and said "Well then, let's get started."

Mr. Ollivander then proceeded to pull out wands and hand them to Lily.

Lily took the one offered to her and raised it but it got snatched away before she could do anything.

"A tricky customer… not to worry… the wand chooses the wizard or in this case the witch you know," Mr. Ollivander said as he wandered down a different isle "Let's try this one, Vine wood and Phoenix feather; nine inches. Excellent for defense."

Lily took the wand and blue and bronze sparks flew out the top. (A/N: If anyone knows what colors Ravenclaw's have it would be appreciated)

"Excellent… that will be 4 knuts and 5 sickles." Harry got out his money bag and paid Mr. Ollivander.

"Now for you two," Mr. Ollivander said eyeing the twins, "Weasleys if I'm not mistaken."

"You're not, I'm Summer and this is Skylar." Summer replied.

"Well then which Weasley?" Mr. Ollivander inquired

"Ronald Weasley." She responded.

"Fourteen inches, willow, with a single unicorn tail-hair." Mr. Ollivander said.

"You really do remember every wand you have ever sold." Harry complimented him

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Mr. Ollivander said then continued "now let's get you two set up with some wands."

"Summer, was it?" Mr. Ollivander inquired, and at her nod of approval he continued "You first."

His measuring tape leaped back into service, as he went to the pile Lily had and started going through it.

"That will be enough," He said as he walked over to Summer with a wand.

"Right then, Miss Weasley. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Ten and a half inches."

Summer took the wand, but he snatched it away immediately

"Hmm… Let's see the length was good, but the combination was off…" he mumbled to himself as he wondered down the isles looking for other wands. He came back out with several other wands and placed them on his desk.

"Try this one Oak and Unicorn hair. Ten and a half inches."

Summer took the wand, but he shook his head.

"Not quite right," he explained to her puzzled look and continued "Ahh, maybe this one." He said as he went to the pile on his desk and pulled out another one.

"Yew and Unicorn hair, ten and a half inches, great for charms."

Summer reached out and tenderly took the wand, as she waved this wand red and gold sparks came out of it.

"Excellent!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed.

"Now for your brother." he said and snapped his fingers; his tape measurer leaped up again and started measuring Skylar.

"That will be enough," he said then continued "All right, Mr. Weasley. Let's try the first wand I tried on your sister."

"Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Ten and a half inches."

Skylar took the wand a little scared of Mr. Ollivander and waved it, and nothing happened.

"Right then…" Mr. Ollivander said and continued "Dragon heartstring most defiantly, but what else?"

He then walked down an isle mumbling "Heartstring… heartstring… Ah ha!" He exclaimed and grabbed the wand from the shelf then walked back to Skylar.

"How about this one, Yew and Dragon heartstring, thirteen and a half inches."

Sky took the wand and waved it, some sparks came out but Mr. Ollivander shook his head.

"All most…" he said then continued "I would have thought that Yew would work with you too, but maybe something else…" He then walked back down the isle and picked up two other wands and brought them back.

"All right, Mr. Weasley. Try this one. Maple and Dragon heartstring, thirteen and a half inches."

Skylar took the wand and waved it, but this time no sparks came out of the end.

"No, I didn't think so… Maple is too different." Mr. Ollivander remarked.

"Then why did I even try that one sir?" Skylar inquired.

"I had to eliminate the possibility," He answered then said "Now, I have a feeling that this wand is yours. Oak and Dragon heartstring, thirteen and a half inches, great for transfiguration."

Skylar took the wand from him and waved it hoping that Mr. Ollivander would be correct (When is Mr. Ollivander never correct? (That's a rhetorical question)) and was rewarded with red and gold sparks shooting off the tip.

"Excellent," Mr. Ollivander said and then added "both those wands together are five Galleons."

It was then that the twins realized that their mother wasn't there and looked at Harry for the money.

"Here you go." Harry said and gave Mr. Ollivander the money.

"Uncle Harry, where did our mum go?" Summer asked him.

"I dunno, as soon as we entered Mr. Ollivanders shop she darted off saying something about getting your dad a Christmas present." Harry replied as they walked out of the wand store.

"There she is." Harry said and led the way over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor where Luna was sitting with his boys.

"You got your wands then?" She inquired when they were close enough to hear her.

Both Skylar and Summer nodded "Good, good… we'd better be getting back home now." Luna said.

"Luna," Harry said and at her nod he continued "Could you tell Ron that he owes me five galleons?"

"Sure, but why does Ronald owe you five galleons?" She said.

"The twins needed money for they're wands and since you weren't there I paid the five gallons for them." He responded.

"Well," Luna said as she grabbed her money bag and gave Harry five galleons "Now he doesn't."

Harry grinned and said "Let's go home." Then he led the way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

When they reentered the Leaky Cauldron Harry said "Sirius first then Brian, followed by Lily then Myself"

Sirius went ahead and took the floo powder and shouted "_Godric's Hollow_!"

Brian and Lily did the same, and disappeared with a green flash.

"Thanks" Harry said to Luna.

"What for?" she replied.

Harry grinned then said "For everything." And he walked into the fire place and called out "_Godric's Hollow_!"

Luna smiled then said "All right you two, let's go home."

Skylar nodded and stepped into the fireplace and called out "_Ravendor_!" and disappeared followed by his sister and his mum.

A/N: Well, I finally got this finished. I'm so sorry that I haven't up dated in such a long time, but I had no time and that stupid writing fairy decided that it didn't want to inspire me to write, but it's finally finished and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can, but college is a top priority right now. The cat Faithful belongs to Tamora Pierce, I'm just borrowing him. R&R please. – Charmedlily.

PS. This chapter is 12 pages long and has 1,791 words.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hi, Charmedlily here, I just want to let everyone who reviewed for this story thank you, but I'm afraid that I will probably never finish this story. If you are interested in taking over it please contact me. Thank you all.

Charmedlily


End file.
